Project Summary/Abstract Administrative Core Component The Administrative Core will provide logistical support for the Idaho INBRE-4 Network and coordinate a Bioinformatics Core, a faculty Developmental Research Project Program (DRPP), and a Student Program. The PI/PD, PC, and Directors are well qualified with INBRE experience. A statewide Steering Committee includes representatives from all 11 Network Institutions. The External Advisory Committee has scientific expertise, mentoring experience, and knowledge of the research/workforce climate of Idaho. Together, this administrative leadership will guide INBRE-4 decisions. The Administrative Core will build an environment to encourage statewide/regional research collaboration and provide opportunities for faculty and students by: (i) facilitating communication among investigators, (ii) coordinating training and mentoring for faculty and students, (iii) overseeing research activities in Cell Signaling (the scientific theme), (iv) providing conflict resolution, (v) prioritizing infrastructure needs, and (vi) assuring investigator access to state-of-the-art research facilities. INBRE-4 will increase faculty research participation at all Network institutions with special emphasis at the primarily undergraduate institutions (PUIs). The Administrative Core will oversee the Bioinformatics Core to maximize facilities use and educational resources. It will coordinate the DRPP faculty development, setting clear, attainable milestones to success, and facilitating interdisciplinary collaborations. It will manage the Regional Alliance of INBRE Networks (RAIN), a new and innovative effort with Montana and New Mexico to expand faculty and student opportunities, maximize regional Core use, and reduce redundancy. The Student Program will provide a broad continuum of research opportunities, in both academic and industrial settings, to generate and enhance a skilled, diverse workforce for Idaho. This program will also improve science curricula. A series of interlocking progressively-intense student research experiences involve all 11 Network institutions and comprise a ?pipeline to health research careers? starting from K-12 through post-doctoral and medical student training. Central to the Student Program is mentoring and career advising. Our current programs allow any student in Idaho who has an interest in and talent for biomedical research to find an opportunity to pursue that activity in Idaho. A high priority, to achieve this goal, is to promote diversity in the biomedical workforce by recruiting and retaining trainees from under-represented groups and by supporting such individuals through the academic pipeline at all stages. INBRE will build exceptional connectively with numerous complementary programs such as COBREs, CTRs, Bridges, and SEPA. Evaluation is key to ensure INBRE resources are used to maximum benefit, activities have high-value outcomes, and the scientific Network remains cohesive. The Administrative Core will oversee a plan for internal and external evaluation and monitor/document progress of the Cores and Programs. Summative outcomes will be used in formative evaluations to adjust programmatic activities for continued INBRE-4 Network success to build Idaho's research capacity.